marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Pepper Potts (Yost Universe)
| aemh = | voice = Dawn Olivieri | other = }} :Pepper Potts is from the Non MAU series . Pepper Potts is the personal assistant to . Biography Pepper Pott's early history is largely unknown. At some point she went to work for Tony Stark. Though it is unknown if this was before or after Stark donned to become the superhero as Iron Man. Pepper works in and her duties include coordinating Tony's life and quite probably running Stark's company while he saves the world. During this time she became friends with . One day Pepper was watching the news when she saw that the terrorist group was attacking the . She began calling Tony for twenty episodes but he wouldn't answer his phone. He had been discussing a battle he had with a in with Rhodey on the . She had been growing annoyed that Tony made a living on technology but ignored it when she need him. As he neared she waited in the for him. She blew some hair out of her face then checked her watch as Tony finally approached. Tony and Rhodey got out of the car. Tony approached her and jokingly said that she didn't need to park the car as they had s for that. Tony asked what was wrong and she told him about HYDRA. They went to his office to watch the news. They watched as a large left the and attacked the UN building. It opened the bottom and released a group of HYDRA soldiers. Tony turned it off and moved the large painting down to cover the television. Tony asked where was and Pepper told him that they were forty minutes away. She then revealed that the UN was in full assembly and had every world leader including the . Tony then turned to leave. Rhodey asked where he was going and Tony told Pepper to reschedule his lunch meeting. He then left to don the and fly to the UN. She worried about Tony going on his own against the people who stole his technology as Rhodey told her not to worry. After the were formed, Pepper became manager of the along with JARVIS. She even has her own Avengers identification card. Personality Pepper Potts is a very professional person. She knows what needs to be accomplished and looks to see it done. However, Tony's less-than-serious behavior often makes Pepper's job difficult. This is made even worse thanks to the fact that Tony is often running off to be a superhero. Relationships Tony Stark As his personal assistant, Tony and Pepper are very close. Though it would appear that Tony wants something more. He maintains a flirtatious relationship, that Pepper ignores for her own reasons. She attempts to keep the relationship as professional as possible. James Rhodes Pepper and James are Tony's two closest friends. As such they appear to spend plenty of time together because of Tony. They also comfort each other while Tony is away saving the world. Background Pepper Potts is voiced by Dawn Olivieri. External Links *Marvel *Wikipedia *Virginia Potts (Earth-8096) at Marvel Database *Virginia Potts (Earth-616) at Marvel Database Category:Powerless Humans (The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes) Category:The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes